Glimpse
Glimpse is an action-adventure puzzle-based platform-style game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Focus Home Interactive. It's a spin-off of the 2013 video game, Contrast. Synopsis During the event of Contrast, a fourteen-year-old girl named Aimee Durand who loves to go on an adventure with a former ballerina-turned-chemist named Claudette Bonneville at the city of Paris. Gameplay TBD Plot TBD Characters Protagonists *Aimee Durand (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - A fourteen-year-old girl who lives with her mother. She also has an imaginary friend named Kitty. *Claudette Bonneville (voiced by Charlotte Hope) A chemist who loves to sing and dance due to her dreams becoming true. *Gendarme Joseph Allard (voiced by Tony Robinow) - A French policeman who takes care of Aimée and Claudette after been rescued. He is also a member of Les Sûreté Nationale. *Floria Collier (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - She is the daughter of businessman Gilbert Collier and singer Gia Collier who is the singer at Les Allée and the best friend of singer Amitee Durand. Floria became Joseph's love interest. *Detective Andrew Jones (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is a private detective who remembers his past about his life in America. *Vincent Wilson (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) - He is a famous violinist who knows for touring around the world during performing. *Andy Hopper (voiced by Harry Baxendale) He is the boyfriend of Aimee, who is the brother of Mary Hopper. *Amitee Durand (voiced by Vanessa Matsui) - She is the mother of Aimee who is a singer at Les Allée. Amitee has a friend named Floria Collier who also works at Les Allée. *Micheal Durand (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is a famous artist who is the uncle of Aimee and brother of John and Amitee. *Jackson Boston (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is a hornist who takes care of his pet cat while at home. Jackson is also the partner of Vincent. Supporting *Honoré Battier (voiced by Simon Peacock) - A man who works at Le Battier's to be a baker. He is also a part of the *John Anderson (voiced by Elias Toufexis) - He is the father of Aimee, husband of Amitee, and brother of Micheal who is gone on a holiday. *Nigel Jones (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the older brother of private detective Andrew Jones who got a secret past about missing his father and mother. *Mary Hopper (voiced by Eloise Webb) - She is the best friend of Aimée who lives with her parents in England. *Can-Can Dancers (voiced by Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Sandy Glover, Sally Meer, Kate Nichols, Amelia Tyler, Alix Macey, Hannah Melbourn, Alice Kensington, Sandy Glover) - They are the group of female dancers who work at Les Allée. *Chief Charles Hall (voiced by Bryan Cranston) - He is the chief of Les Sûreté Nationale who is the boss of Joseph who is used to work at Le Battier's with Honoré. * Bell Sellers (voiced by Alice Kensington, ) - They are the group of old women who sell the bells to the customers include Claudette. * Professor Emma von Yann (voiced by Frances McDormand) - She is a German doctor/scientist who is a friend of Claudette Bonneville. * Gia Collier (née Rossi) (voiced by Teri Hatcher) - She is Floria's mother and Gilbert's wife who is the singer in Italy. She is a famous Italian singer ever since 1894. Later, she was been murdered in 1919. * Marietta Allard (voiced by TBD) - Joseph's, Adrien's, and Alberta's mother. She is the former nurse during World War I. * Adrien Allard (voiced by TBD) - He is the brother of Joseph and Alberta and son of Alberta. He is the * Alberta Allard (voiced by TBD) - She is the sister of Joseph and Adrien, daughter of Marietta. She is the * Citizens (voiced by TBD) - They are the people of France who enjoyed hanging out with other people * Gendarmes (voiced by TBD) - They are the French police officers who work at Les Sûreté Nationale. * Pierce Clarkson (voiced by Aaron Staton) - He is the private detective who is the partner of Andrew Jones. * Robert Lance (voiced by Inel Tomlinson) - He is the partner of Robin James, who is from Wales. * Robin James (voiced by Neil Newbon) - He is the partner of Robin James, who is from England. Antagonists * Terance James (voiced by TBD) - A serial killer of Italian singer Gia Collier and the true main antagonist of the game. * Gilbert Collier (voiced by Stephen Boxer) - A fifty-one-year-old businessman who sells the illegal drugs to drug lords and his henchmen. He is the false main antagonist in the game until Terance James takes over the role. * Rupert Smith (voiced by Allan James Cooke) - The leader of Collier's who obeys the orders from his first boss. * Gangsters (voiced by Graham Fletcher, Julian Casey) - They are the group of French tough guys who service their bosses. * Kyle Smiter (voiced by Michael McGrady) - He is the partner of Pierce and Andrew who used to be worked together until they found out that Kyle was actually who worked for * Ally Lance (voiced by TBD) - She is the childhood friend of Andy and Gia who is now * TBD (voiced by TBD) * Jonathan Griffin (voiced by TBD) - He is an art thief who worked for Terance James * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD Returning Characters * Didi Knight * Dawn * Johnny Fenris * Kat Knight * Vincenzo Transcripts Glimpse/Transcripts DLCs * TBD * TBD * TBD Trivia *This game is similar to Contrast. **They both set in Paris, France. **They both have young female protagonists (Didi and Aimée) and older female protagonists (Dawn and Claudette). **They aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. **They both have the same music. **They both are published by the same French video game company (Focus Home Interactive). **They both have the same animation style. **They both have the same gameplay. **They both have the *Glimpse is inspired by Ernest Hemingway's The Sun Also Rises and Nana (1926). * This game will be about a girl who follows her dreams in Paris. * Due to the unreal engine has been changed, this game's animation was a bit different from Contrast's. * This is the second Compulsion Games game that set in 1920's Paris and aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. The other is in Contrast. * Joseph Allard inspired by a French army officer and statesman Charles de Gaulle. * Originally, this game is going to be survival horror but it changed to puzzle platform. * The posters from Contrast have returned. * This game is based on Contrast, Life is Strange, and L.A. Noire. * The characters from Contrast have returned. * This game is a bit mixed of Contrast, L.A. Noire, and Life is Strange. * This game will be about a girl who dreams of becoming a police officer. * The voice actors of Contrast, L.A. Noire, and We Happy Few has returned. * This game will be like Contrast because it has the same * According to one of the crew, Glimpse is one of the most * Glimpse is one of the few games who * The game will combine Contrast, L.A. Noire, and Life is Strange. * The locations from Contrast has returned. * The game will be a part of the "Contrast" universe. * When the fans want the previous characters to be added, the developers eventually agreed with the fans * Sometimes, the game was been * This and Contrast shared * * Cameos * Kat's song from Contrast can be heard on a record at Aimee's room. * A poster of Kat Knight and the Amazing Vincenzo can be in the street of Paris. * Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien can be heard on a record at Joseph's room. * There's a picture of Didi can be seen at the fridge. * The bottle of Joy can be seen in the medical store. * A picture of Charles de Gaulle can be seen at Les Sûreté Nationale. * Happy masks of Bobby, Wellie/Wellette, Crier, and Joy Doctor can be seen at the costume shop. * One of the police officers looks like Philippe Pétain and * The poster of Carmen can be seen in the theater called Le Chien. * The poster of Cendrillon can be seen in Le Chien. * The poster of Manon can be seen in Le Chien. * The characters from Contrast can be seen around the city of Paris. ** However, they still be playable characters * A picture of Didi's parents Tie-ins and Promotions * Compulsion Games make * Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games